An Unexpected Guest
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: An unexpected Guest comes and visit Harry inside his room in Grimmauld Place. Oneshot.


Harry Potter: An Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: well this is going to be a one-shot._

_Harry: Finally! A one-shot._

_me: Whaddya mean "finally?" This is my second story!_

_Ron: Can we get onto the story?_

_me: fine Ronald. This takes place in the fifth installment. Here it is..._

* * *

Harry Potter woked up as he looked around. He now remembered where he was, he had been resuced by Lupin and the others from the Dursley's last night and is safely back to Grimmauld Place. He got up as he went out the door and met Ron and Hermione, waiting for him just outside the door. 

"About time sleepyhead," Hermione said with a grin as Harry blushed embarrassed, the trio went downstairs quietly as they could as they could hear the adults talking. "Hey, is that Snape?" Harry asked quietly as he gestured to where Severus was sitting at the table, Ron nodded slowly.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked as Ron shrugged, "probably something for headquarters," Hermione said quietly as they stayed at the steps momentarily. They waited for Snape to move, but they grew tired of waiting as they went downstairs instead and Mrs. Weasly greeted them with a welcoming smile.

"Good night sleep Harry?" Molly asked as Harry nodded slowly and he could feel a pair of eyes staring at his back, "yea. Wonderful night ever since I escaped from the Dursley's," Harry murmured as he thought about the night when Dudley tried to prank him. "Anything happened?" Arthur asked worriedly as Harry shook his head.

"Same old. Can I have some breakfast?" He asked as his stomach was starving, "of course dear. The kids are in the other room. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you," Molly said as before they left, Harry turned to see who was at the table and saw Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Moody, Snape, Mr. Weasly and many others.

He looked at Severus who stared at him momentarily before he was urshed inside the other room with the kids. Harry sat on the couch beside the Weasly twins, "what's wrong Harry?" Fred asked as Harry shook his head as he thought about the 'look' that Snape had just given him awhile ago.

"Come on Harry, you have to tell us," Ron pleaded as Harry still didn't say anything as Molly came into the room with breakfast in hand.

* * *

Harry sighed as he went back to his room later that night. He wanted to get some rest for tomorrow as tomorrow, all of them were going back to Hogwarts. He layed on his bed, as he faced down as he looked at the picture album that Hagrid had given him after his first year at Hogwarts. 

He smiled as he watched his parents waved at him as they were also smiling back. Just then, a knock was on the door as Harry sighed. "Ron, I don't want to talk about it," he said slowly, "it's not Weasly," the voice replied as Harry blinked. "Professor Snape?" He asked as the door opened and revealed Severus, "are you alright Harry?" He asked as he looked at Harry and saw the picture album.

"Yea, I am now," Harry said quietly as he quickly closed the album and put it on the desk that was nearby. Severus sat next to Harry as he looked at him, "something wrong Professor?" He asked as Severus looked at him and stared into his eyes for the longest time. Harry blushed uncontrollably as Severus smirked, "good thing I love you," he said as he leaned down and captured Harry's kiss.

Harry returned the kiss eagerly as Severus was half-surprised. He wasn't expecting for Harry to kiss back, the two kissed passionately for the longest time before Severus had to pull away for air. "Harry, does that mean...?" He asked as Harry nodded slowly, Severus laid him down on the bed as the two began to make love before putting a silencing spell around them so that nobody can hear.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly as she looked at the time, "HARRY! WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!" Molly yelled upstairs as everyone covered their ears. Harry groaned as he rubbed his eyes as he was now down the stairs along with Severus who was carrying his suitcase as Harry held Hedwig. 

"Severus, what are you doing to my godson?" Sirius asked eyeing him as Severus glared at him. "Demolishing your godson Sirius," Severus said unhappily as Sirius growled, "why you...!" he began but Lupin held him back. "We better go. Severus, are you coming with us?" Remus asked with a smile.

Severus glared at him before nodding, "good. You'll be coming with me then," he said as he gestured to Tonks as well as she nodded. "Come and get breakfast Harry. You don't want to be starving now, do you?" Molly asked as Harry shook his head before looking at Severus, he nodded as Harry smiled at him as he knew that, he and Severus will be together forever no matter what the cause is.

* * *

_End._

_me: so, how did you guys like my one-shot?_

_Harry: pretty good._

_Severus: at least it's long._

_me: very funny Severus._

_Hermione: we'll be onto the next story soon._

_Ron: review and update. _


End file.
